Ich Liebe Dich Zu Sehr
by SayaLee
Summary: This is a RussPruss story, it's a Shonen-Ai in the first chap then yaoi in the later chap . Don't like don't read. :D


**This is my first Shonen-Ai (it gets a little more intence by the end ;D ), so please tell me what you think and who I should pair up together next time! OH! and please tell me what the next chap should be about~! KAY~! :D**

**

* * *

**

-SayaLee

* * *

"Ah~" the albino sighed as he layed on his back in the grass and gazed up at the sky. "Where in the hell is-"

"Why hello there my little rabbit," said an almost too cheery voice.

"Well it's about time! Jeez what in the hell took you so damn long! You were supposed to be here forty minuntes ago," he said sitting up, slightly irratated that the russian took so long.

"I'm sorry my little Gilbert," the russian said as he bent down to kiss Gilbert's forehead.

"What ever Ivan," he mumbled slightly flustered that the larger country made his affection public.

"Oh~? No saying 'What in the hell are you doing! We are in public!' da?" Ivan said to his awesome little Gilbert.

"Just shut up so we can go," Gilbert said as Ivan pulled him to his feet only to meet his lips with his.

"Mhmm," Gilbert said before he pushed Ivan away embarassed that he just did that so openly.

"I said lets go," he said even more irratated, he knew Ivan would find it cute when he blushed, he usually says 'aww, you look so cute when you blush' and then would get close to him and would say 'I cant wait to see more.' then Gilbert would freakout and storm out in an awesome way.

"Ivan~! My dearest!" a female voice called out. Ivan froze fearing that _she_ might say something that would set off Gilbert, he could be such the jelious little rabbit.

"Hello Belarus. Hello Ukraine," Ivan said to his two sisters.

Belarus stopped being so cheerful when she saw Gilbert too close to "her" Ivan. "What is _he_ doing here?" Belaurs said highly irratated how she wasn't able to visit just her brother.

"Sister, you know why Prussia is here," Ivan said to his younger sister.

"Still," Belaurs said slightly pouty.

"Well i'm not to thriled that your creepy a-," Ivan cut Gilbert off before she could truly make her mad.

"I'm really sorry that I have to cut this visit, but me and Prussia have to go to a special meeting," Ivan said to Belaurs and Ukraine. He smiled and waved good-bye, leaving a slightly mad pink faced Belaurs and Ukraine crying ' I know i shouldn't have come, but i had to seemy brother even though my superior said not to~!'

Glibert,(being pulled by Ivan) asked, "What were you talking about a meeting? It shouldn't be till' tomorow."

"You are right my little Gil Bunny," Ivan said to Gilbert. Gilbert was shocked that he would tell a lie to his beloved sisters.

"I told you not to call me that!" Gilbert yelled, blushing slightly and pulled away from Ivan.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Ivan said while grabing Gilbert for a kiss.

Their lips came incontact. Gilbert tenced up before he realized they have been walking for about an hour and they were in the middle of a forest. He relaxed in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ivans neck. All of a sudden Ivan pulled away.

"H-hey~," Gilbert complaned needly.

"I think we are being watched," Ivan said unfazed. (The only reasons were that 1, Gilbert dosn't want people to know about them, and 2 it would be hard on his reputation for countries to know about him and Gilbert)

"W-what!" Gilbert started to panic.

"Like, you totally need to relax~. You are like being a total bummer~." someone said.

"Wait, I know that voice," Gilbert said, -a pause for a moment-"Poland!"

"Ding ding ding ding you win~!" Poland said and stepped out from behind a tree, with Lithuania behind him.

"Lithuania you are here too?" Ivan and Gilbert said at the same time.

"I-I am s-sorry M-Mr. I-Ivan, I-I wanted to s-see P-Poland. B-b-but I should h-have asked to g-go first," Lithuania studdered.

"Like Omg you need to chilax~" Poland said patting Lithuania's head. Then, at that moment, Poland kissed Lithuania.

" **. . . . . . .**" Gilbert and Ivan stared blankly and stared at the sudden display of love

"See~! You like, totally don't have to like freak out!"

"U-umm," Gilbert shifted nervously.

"I see, it's just that we must now leave, because _we_ wouldn't want to intrude." Ivan said grabbing a hold of Gilbert wrist.

"KAY! Like tootles!" Poland said all peppy.

"G-good-bye M-Mr. Russia, goodbye M-Mr. Prussia," Lithuania said nervously.

"Oh um bye," GIlbert said being pulled away.

* * *

Russia's Home

* * *

"H-hey Ivan," Gilbert shyly said.

"Yesss~" Ivan said undressing out of his overcoat and putting the famous lead pipe on the table in his room.

"D-do you like, er, like like me?" Gilbert said nervously said while sitting on Ivan's bed.

"I don't know," he paused seeing Gilbert's face of disappointment," You tell me," he said making his way to his bed to Gilbert.

Ivan pushed Gilbert on his back and pinned his arms above his head with one hand and started lifting up his shirt with the other.

"I-Ivan!" he moaned/yelled.

"What? Do you want something partictular, da?"

"I-it's just that I umm," Gilbert blushed like crazy.

Ivan waited for him to say what he was going to say. He didn't say anything else. Ivan then got it, he knew Gilbert would be embarrassed if he said it because he is go awesome. He said it anyways.

"Gilbert?" Ivan began.

"W-what!" Gilbert said after the long sclience.

"You are a virgin, aren't you," Ivan said alittle pink after saying it.

"What! Why would you say that i'm too awesome to be a virgin!" Gilbert said shocked.

"Gilbert tell me I wont laugh." Ivan said comfortingly.

"I, um, errrrr, well. Yeah, I am" Gilbert said twittling his thumbs.

"See~, didn't I tell you that I wouldn't laugh, da?" Ivan said to Gilbert.

Gilbert stared into Ivan's eyes, and all of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. He kissed him with so much passion he didn't want to stop, but he did.

"Nee, Ivan." Ivan looked up to the smaller male ontop of him ,"if we ever do domething like that, I call being the seme."

"I would love to see that happen," Ivan said and flipped Gilbert on to his back," do you thing you can handel it?

"Yes," Gilbert pulled Ivan into a kiss and spent the rest of the night with his beloved, Ivan.

* * *

**GAH! I'm finnaly done~! Well i'm planinmg on makeing this a multi chap, new couples, more kisses, and maybe something else. Tell me what I should do and who I should pair in the next chapter! Kaykay? Byebye~!**

**-SayaLee**


End file.
